


Silence, please.

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Jongdae may or may not have a hyung kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Kyungsoo likes it quiet, Jongdae likes it loud.





	Silence, please.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully the person i sent some of this on cc doesn't read this lmao

 

Quiet

Room

     Kyungsoo’s puppies don’t like noise, so when Jongdae stays over, one of those days that both aren’t too lazy to turn their cuddling into something more, Kyungsoo brings his fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle his moans as he sneaks his other hand under his sweatshirt, thumb pressing, rolling the hardened nub of one nipple, pinching, flicking the other. He presses his plush, warm lips on his neck, wet kisses his way to Jongdae’s exposed shoulder. Slow and deep thrusts still managing to pull the tiniest sounds from him. And Kyungsoo shushes him, stuffing a fourth finger between his stretched lips, drool reaching past his chin.

     If it is Kyungsoo in charge, he can handle him however he likes, pushing him to his limits like the little— _loving_ —shit he is. He knows what words to say to turn him on, knows how shutting him up gets Jongdae all worked up. He abuses all his sensitive spots, dares him to come without making any sound.

     Kyungsoo also, kind of doesn’t like noise, so when Jongdae lets out a whimper a bit too loud and interrupts the quiet of the room, he slows his thrusts even more, pinches his nipples a bit too rough, bites softly on his shoulder where he'd kissed before, and Jongdae wants to whine, _scream_ , maybe kick him, such brat, but knows better not to, least he makes it a worse torture.

 _Hyung_ —there he goes, little fucker—you should behave, he tells him in a whisper, warm breath tickling Jongdae’s ear, if you wanna come, keep it down. And it’s a whole minute of punishing, slow thrusts that Jongdae can’t handle anymore and he loosens his grip on the wet—with slobber and tears—pillow to stroke himself where he’s uncomfortably hard and aching. The chuckle that comes from Kyungsoo runs a chill up his spine, but he holds his breathy moans, sucking on Kyungsoo’s fingers, even when said asshole snaps his hips, hard enough to almost make him choke. You can bite, _hyung_ , I won’t get mad, he coos, and stops teasing Jongdae's chest to drag his hand down, caress his boyfriend’s thigh before hiking his leg up, briefs hanging off his ankle then fall off, and _rams_ into him, faster, oh dammit. _Fuck._ It’s almost impossible to keep quiet, but Jongdae’s not going to give up.

     Jongdae likes to be loud, likes to make the whole square know he’s getting some, so when Kyungsoo feels like spoiling him, one of those days that Sehun and Jongin offer to take care of his pups for a night, he comes over to Jongdae’s, and _allows_ Jongdae to bend him over the kitchen counter, three slick fingers up his ass, a hand fisting his hair pinning him down. His boyfriend knows where to poke him to make the quiet him a loud one, his moans echoing around the whole flat, his whines even louder than Jongdae’s when he rides the hell out of him on the couch.

     If it is Jongdae in charge, he’s a lot more intense, he’s all in for wet and messy fucks, on every surface, every room. He knows how praises make Kyungsoo a bubbly mess, tells him how good he looks, all sweaty and red on top of him, his lips so swollen, his eyes teary. How a pleasure is to see him unravel, fucking out his quiet persona, turning him into a wailing mess. How the sounds he makes are his favorite song, specially the cute little sobs that leave his mouth when he has already come but Jongdae keeps him in place, teasing him, thrusting up until he’s begging for him to stop, _pleasepleaseplease,_ no more.

     Jongdae also likes to spoon after they are done, all snuggled up over their clothes thrown on the floor, and Kyungsoo is so spent he hums in agreement to anything Jongdae asks and says and does. He’s so compliant, so mushy that he doesn’t mind sloppy kisses and sticky cuddles, whispered cheesiness and countless i love yous. Jongdae says it’s truly Kyungsoo who gets spoiled instead of himself for he wakes still in a bliss, goes home with such a dumb, pleased smile in spite of the slight limp in his walk.

     Say my thanks to Sehun, he jokes, and Kyungsoo can only smile, his throat so sore. Ah, Jongdae loves him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries in chensoo*


End file.
